deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Group:ADF
AS OF NOW, NO NEW MEMBERS CAN BE RECRUITED, THIS PAGE WILL NOW ONLY BE RESERVED FOR THE ISSUING OF NEW ORDERS AND THE POSTING OF QUESTIONS/SUGGESTIONS/PROBLEMS NOTE ANY REQUESTS FOR RECRUITMENT POSTED AFTER 9/29/10 WILL BE IGNORED AND DELETED - ---- Resume What do I put on my resume? The Deadliest Warrior 00:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Acckk, just see at the very top u kno wat screw it just put ur name here and i will choose Omnicube1 00:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior's ARC Resume Greetings, Omnicube1. I would like you to make me, The Deadliest Warrior, member of this Wiki since July the 26th, a member of the ARC Group. I am very, very specific to my spelling, punctutation, and grammar. This is why I can't stand reading articles like those of Marcus5's (of no offense to him, but his spelling and grammar need touching-up). Although I do abbreviate and text-talk in my blog comments, in articles I never do. Any misseplling will ruin the entire page for me and I will habitually remove it and fix it. Hopefully you will let me become a member of the awesome ARC, so that way our Wiki will be more user-friendly to read and understand. Please let me be a member and I will do whatever you ask (as long as it follows the Rules of the Wiki, but I doubt you would ask me to do something that breaks those rules) and help make this Wiki a funner place to be a member of! Sincerely, The Deadliest Warrior ADF Resume -- Leolab Hello Omnicube1, I, Leolab, one of the foundng members of this wiki and the one who proposed its creation (see here if you've forgotten.), would like to be a member of the ADF. I already do anti-vandal work, though there hasn't been much as of late. I also am a bit of a stickler for proper spelling and grammar in my articles and blog battles (less so in my blog comments), typing each battle or blog in MS Word and running it through the spell checker. While my articles are short, I tend to focus more on the battles than on backgrounds. If asked, I will help out in any way possible, barring breaking the Rules of the Wiki (a page I started, as a matter of fact, and would add to as needed if I were an admin) or the rules of Wikia in general. While I won't have much time due to senior year, undoing faulty or vandal edits is a quick process. Regards, LeoLab Yeah, not as impressive as TDW's, but It's what I've got.-LeoLab 21:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Shout I would like to give a shout out for the ADF crew for doing such a great job and making this Wiki Awsome-MrPacheco101 Peace and Love! to my homies lol My very first ADF edit Just would like to report I cleaned up the Yoda page, so there's no need to keep the EDIT NEEDED symbol at the top. I got rid of it for ya. Let me know what you think! Excitedly, The Deadliest Warrior 03:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Alrite great looks better now but the battle headline has that annoying nbsp thing in it messing it up but gj anyways! Omnicube1 03:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Resume by Death'sapprentice77 Hey Omnicube, As a senior member of the wiki I would love to be a member of the ADF. I am a very good speller (though spellcheck helps) and can notice grammatical errors quite easily. And even though vandalism is not a large issue at the time being I will be sure that it will not go unpunished. I will also follow any orders given without complaint or question (given they are within the rules). Allow me to join and you will not be disappointed, Death'sapprentice77 03:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) First ADF edit I have made my first edit as part of the ADF to the page Roman legionary, Death'sapprentice77 16:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Awsome the only problem i hav with the page is that it dusnt correspond with the Warrior Page Criteria cuz it dusnt hav the info box nor a subtitle for history prtty much all of Marcus5's articles r like dat Omnicube1 16:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ditto, actually. I've corrected some faulty info, as well. I'll have to update warriors' pages with the criteria later. -LeoLab 16:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Just so y'all know, I ''wrote the Warrior Criteria Page, but Omnicube just changed the name. The Deadliest Warrior 17:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Mass Repair Alrite hey guys there are a shitload and i mean a shitload of articles that need to be revamped in order to match the Warrior Page Criteria (thx for making it The Deadliest Warrior). Many of dem just do not hav historical background facts or do not hav info boxes so it is our job to fix this. I hope that every1 can participate in this and can get it done. I'm setting a quota for us to meet: 60 warrior articles that follow the Warrior Page Criteria. Thank you for ur participation. Omnicube1 06:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey this may sound stupid but how do i add a photo to the infobox properly thnks-MrPacheco101 Marcus5 Not to be rude at all, but I'd have to credit Marcus5 with more than half of the less-than-standard articles that are clogging up our good articles. He simply cannot spell, use correct grammar, capitalize correct words, or even type out a battle that looks pleasing to read. Is there something we can do about him? I know you can't ''BAN ''people just for, well, sucking, but that's what he's doing and will continue to do if we don't do something soon. The Deadliest Warrior 17:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior He's like 10 yrs old and cannot write and dats a huge problem it makes our wiki unprofessional and looks like its run by little kids I can block him but theres no legitimate reason to... any ideas wat to do w/ him?? Omnicube1 18:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Block him anyway ;) The Deadliest Warrior 19:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Nice you blocked him. That'll keep a load off my mind for a while. How long will he be blocked for anyways? The Deadliest Warrior 14:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior I blocked him for three days i think its over now Omnicube1 21:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Why is he blocked for a year? TDW, you might want to re-think your blocking policy. -LeoLab 18:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I blocked him for a year because as soon as he comes back he's gonna pollute this Wiki again. I blocked him for tat long so that way by the trime the year is up he won't wanna stay here and *bing* no more article traffic. But if you don't agree, then revert it I suppose. The Deadliest Warrior 18:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior I'll revert it and leave a cautionary message on his talk page. If he continues to pollute, then I will revert the revert. I've been trying to help him a bit, and he has been getting slightly better with his match-ups, though his pages are still sub-par. -LeoLab 18:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I want to join well omni its seems like every one is in it so i might as will joi do i have a spot or no hombre-ur right hand man MrPacheco101 im not in it-Mexican spider well do u want to be? Omnicube1 21:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) help This page could use some improvement but I don't have the time to fix it, can someone do it for me? http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_The_Great Make sure you follow the Warrior Page Criteria. The Deadliest Warrior 23:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior W8 is this ur page cuz articles created by anonymous users r not allowed Omnicube1 23:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) No. It's not my page. Swg66 created it as an Anonymous User without signing in. Why? You gonna delete it or fix it? The Deadliest Warrior 23:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior I just fixed it so dont worry Omnicube1 00:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Delete This page Please delete this page. I don't know how but it's basically vandalism. It contains profanity, bad grammar, spelling, and capitalization, and the battle is obviously a joke. This is the page: http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kratos_vs_Link The Deadliest Warrior 01:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior New Order hey guys if u feel like there is anybody u feel that deserves to be in most wanted section, feel free to add them there. Omnicube1 23:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Hey everyone, it's The Deadliest Warrior checkin' in. Now, I think I have done many reverts (I deleted the Kraots vs. Link page when no one else would, and I have deleted other vulgar/profanity/vandalising comments and one blog that mad eno sense) so I would like to know if I may be promoted to the nesxt rank up. I haven't kept track of exactly 'how many' ''edits I've done, but I think I have contributed substantially to be promoted. Thoughts? Agreements? Disagreements? And any way we can better this promotion system? The Deadliest Warrior 22:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Alrite sure if u think so Orders and Measures Alrite you guys plz leave the ideas of deleting to me. If you guys feel like articles w/ the improvement drive template should be deleted plz plz plz let me know cuz they may still have hope Alright, sorry. I thought it would be easier to delete them than to spend hours fixing them, as it took me to repair the Germanic Warrior and Saracen Soldier pages. But I'll leave that to you, then, if you want to. Won't happen again. New Template Hey guys i put a new template up that says MissingCriteria what this will show is that the article marked with this template is missing history, an infobox, or anything else Look for this image to kno if an article is missing criteria: RaptorHunter Removed I am sorry to say this but one of our members RaptorHunter has been booted from the ADF on grounds of inactivity. Let this be an example to show that inactivity is not tolerated and any ADF member who does not consistently edit/add-on to this wiki will be removed from ADF status and will lose his rank and badge. Though I am saddened to hear that Raptor was fired, examples must be set! P.S. Can I get promoted? Four of my Articles are Deadly, and I fixed many others such as The Joker, Irish Mob, Triad, and others. Can I please be moved one rank up? 01:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Logo How do you guys like the new ADF logo Omnicube1 02:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure I like it but it's not even at the top of the page or any of the ADF Member's user pages. What's its purpose in that case? 02:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Im gonna replace the pic w/ the soldier in the ADF template w/ the logo Omnicube1 04:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC)